Express $0.1562$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.1562$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{2}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{1562}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $1562$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{1562}{10000}$